Talk:Maidens and Magic Weapons/@comment-25015834-20150316024728/@comment-25913454-20150317140203
Well, while the topic does sound ridiculous, i mean pretty much everybody has probably thought of something similar to it. I remember first playing and i couldn't even defeat a lvl 30 AW. VC is rly a long term game.... Those people were probably once super into the game, but you know after a while it does get boring (sort of like playing a game and then you realize that it's hackable and it gets boring because well you already have everything and well you don't need anything else). I've always been jealous of them >.< but I don't think its a good idea lending people accounts because it kind of defeats the purpose of the game. You're supposed to start with nothing and eventually become more and more powerful. Also, I would like to counter your point about how free players cant/wont/dont/shouldnt try to get good cards. I, myself being a f2p know that it's hella hard but Nubee always throws a couple of good events here and there for the f2ps. And now that nubee has went on a UR FAW spree, f2ps have a better chance of getting good cards (Redeye, Huang Long, Santa Oracle, Drum Major are all pretty god cards). It simply takes time and effort and planning to get those cards. i'm also glad that nubee has released the WG because now I have a chance at getting the first FAW i ever saw (oracle acsendant, back then i never managed to even get the AW). Taking a look at your profile, I would say that you gave up wayyyy too easily. Maybe long term games like VC don't fit your style. You joined earlier than I did and well, you're only level ~50. I mean, even if you just logged in everyday and collected resources/upgraded buildings, forget about F/AW cuz you can't defeat them, you would be at least lvl ~100 by now .-. I think before you request for account borrowing, maybe give the game another chance. While it is true that you missed a hella lot of events, it's never too late. May I also jsut say that even if you missed the Terror Town event, Dreamy Destination was still pretty good. Levy being a critter, Circe being a debuffer (good for beginner teams) and Anne Bonny (aoe attacker, def/duel). team) Then the event after that (the fireworks one), had a self buffer as AW, again, useful on fawk teams. and also YOU GOT LIL NEW YEAR FROM SUMMONS NO WHAT. BRUH RNG LOVES YOU i've never got a UR from summon T^T. You know free players can still rank and stuff right? i mean it's harder and takes more effort but VC is a rly good game bc it lets everybody have a chance. Unlike ayakashi ghost guild, not that i'm bashing AGG or anything, dont get me wrong, i love AGG and all but like it was impossible for free flayers to get gold (equivilant to jewels), to rare summon and to bell summon (aka premium/ultimate/box summon etc). Also instead of maiden tickets, they had apples and there were two different kinds of apple, one you get from logging in (silver, used to buy sucky stuff) and one you get from rare summon (WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR FREE PLAYERS) that grants you access to 5 star cards. you see? VC on ther other hand, gives out free jewels (event map, daily login, quests, giveaway etc) so it's definetly possible for a free player to be OP. Free players can collect jewels, shows, swords for a few events and then they can rank (granting them the RR cards which are usually OP). You can also gather summon tickets (and maybe jewels) and summon during say premium summon DX where the SR/UR chances are higher. (sorry for long rant, there's probs like a bunch of typos and im too lazy to go back and like edit stuff an organize my ideas lol)